Brothers Malevolent
The Brothers Malevolent are an Essosi sellsword company descended from two famed fighters who caused the War of the Brothers. Their current leader is unknown, and they are believed to be in Tyrosh. History The Brothers Malevolent trace their ancestry to the year 350 AC, and to the famed fighters Lysono Lozegros and Thoros Lozegros. Born in Volantis, the two brothers became known far and wide as some of the finest killers in Essos, serving in many sellsword companies and eventually forming their own. They called themselves the 'Brothers Magnificient' for their wealth and victories, claiming that none since the Dragonlords themselves had been so skilled at battle. Their own host - which became known as the Thousand Banners - eventually numbered even more than the Golden Company in soldiers and their own children, and ten times that in followers and slaves. When a Khal came out of the east and threatened Volantis, they sent his khallasar home broken. But the payments of the city rulers had bankrupted Volantis. They were offered the pickings of the Black Wall's own properties and they came across the crowns that Volantis' triarchy had worn when they had attempted to rebuild the Freehold during the Century of Blood. Drunk on victory and tribute, the Brothers left on a trail of sacking and carnage across the continent, crowning themselves 'Kings of Essos.' Their vicious actions in Volon Therys, an orgy of rape and slaughter, led to them being named the 'Brothers Malevolent' by the Sealord, in a council between Braavos, Volantis and Myr. Seven armies were sent from the Free Cities against the would-be conquerers, but only the last one, led by the Braavosi First Sword, would succeed in breaking their power just east of Pentos as the Brothers attempted to sack the city. The First Sword killed Lysono with a poisoned blade and mortally wounded Thoros who escaped aboard their treasure gallies for the island of Sunstone, where he died soon after, his crown lost in the Pentoshi fields. The sons were mostly abandoned by their few followers, but they soldiered on with their not small fortune. They took the name that others gave them, and continued their lineage of selling their swords. One hundred and twenty years later, they are now known as one of the most skilled and brutal companies in the world, each man traces their ancestry to one of the two Brothers, and they travel with many sons and retainers, selling the daughters into slavery. They are a small company of just under one hundred men, with more focus on enforcing and personal combat. They have served as guard to magisters and archons across the continent who have large pockets, many enemies and few scruples. Recent History Third Era The Brothers were employed in Tyrosh, to Sciro Maar as part of his campaign to retake Lys. Aedan Ormollen, under the protection of Andrik Harlaw's crew, was dispatched by Prince Varyo to kill him. The Brothers gave heavy losses to Andrik's crew, but were unable to stop the pair from killing Sciro. Members Harro the Black - Their former leader until his supposed death at the hands of Andrik. A cruel brick of a man with Tyroshi and Myrish blood. He wielded two blades with carved ebony handles, and stood a head taller than most. He was an uncommonly somber dresser for a Tyroshi. He was rumoured to indulge in cannibalism and necrophilia. The Whale - A seargent. A huge fat man, mostly Ibbenese. He was bald with a walrus moustache. He laughs often, but was said to be a cold man in truth. Egry - Youngest to have been allowed to join, looking only 19 or 20. He had a blue crop of hair and is clean shaven. He carried several knives on him. He had just had his first boy with a Tyroshi bedslave at the time of their conflict. Mequo - The company 'priest.' Dresses in the robes of priests he kills, he has claimed to be of several different faiths. He is thin, and looks hungry, with thin black hair. His mother was Braavosi. Category:Essos Category:Sellsword